Mad Ramblings of a Drunkard
Mad Ramblings of a Drunkard (電波な奴の酒呑, Denpanayatsu no Sakenomi) is considered to be one of the most obscure magics out there; it was recently invented by Guiren Tao — a Joyan monk known to be in a drunken stupor most of the time. It's considered to be unique to his person, as it utilizes a certain liquor that he personally brews that synchronizes with his magical power. The magic is known to find its bases in ancient Joyan teachings, while having a certain spin to it. Though it's supplementary in nature, it's one of the few magics that's considered to be both a Caster Magic & Holder Magic. It's also classified as a fighting style because of the way its used & the principles surrounding it. Description Guiren Tao is a Joyan Monk known for his jovial demeanor and drunken tendencies, apparent by his shenanigans around the temple where he practices his style of martial arts; it's such that it serves as the foundation for his epithet, "Drunken Buddha" (酔った仏, Yotta Hotoke) — which is well-known throughout Joya and most of Ishgar. While Guiren is talented in many areas, he's well-known for his brewing, especially when it comes to alcohol; all of his favorite drinks were personally made by him. However, during one of his brewing sessions, he accidentally made a special concoction that became the basis for this signature magic, using unknown materials he found in the temple's backyard. It's later discovered that said materials were something personally cultivated by the Head Monk for purposes unknown; with his blessing, Guiren is able to use the materials to his leisure in moderation as to not deplete the supply. This magic is considered to be a rarity in Joya because of the country's tradition of being Ki-based fighters, thus having few magicians available; this has caused a share of problems for Guiren throughout his lifetime, as he has a strong affinity for the magical arts in comparison to his peers, causing him to be an outcast. The reason why this magic is called Mad Ramblings of a Drunkard is because of the state that Guiren is in whenever its effects are activated; while his body becomes enhanced to greater heights, his personality becomes more violent and unpredictable. By consuming the specialized alcohol in his gourd — noted to have a stronger flavor and a very high alcohol content, Guiren's body undergoes a metamorphosis of sorts — caused by the special properties in said drink, magnified by his magical power. The more he ingests, the stronger Guiren becomes; in a sense, this can be considered to be a form of Enchantment — as his magical power has a direct effect on a specific target, even though he has no foreknowledge pertaining to said art. One of the reasons this magic is unique to Guiren is because of the potency of the alcohol used and his physiology being slightly different than his peers; he's able to tolerate very high amounts of alcohol in a given sitting, whereas others would've died from alcohol poisoning, and his body was specifically trained to handle the martial arts he's considered to be prodigious in. While the magic is active, Guiren emits a radiating aura that's caused from the combination of his body heat, the alcohol, and sweat seeping from his body and being mixed in with his magical power; said aura is so intoxicating that it effectively influences all things within the vicinity. It's often stated that it's difficult to properly combat this magic because of the sheer stench of said aura disorients one's senses and movements, as if they were in a drunken stupor. This effect is indiscriminate if not properly controlled. As this is more of a physical enhancement above all else, Guiren becomes a destructive force — capable of standing up to, and in certain cases outright surpassing even the best of martial artists and close-range fighters. This is due to following the principle: "the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become" as orthodox as it sounds. To match Guiren's sudden violent and unpredictable persona, the attacks launched under this magic's effects are explosive and powerful, destroying all obstacles in his path; luckily, due to his high alcohol tolerance, he's able to discern friend from foe whilst in this magic-induced drunken psuedo-transformation. In certain cases, there have been times where he's able to alight his strikes; essentially, due to pure alcohol serving as a perfect conduit for flame conduction, and his very aura being the by-product of the aforementioned, when Guiren rapidly strikes the air in front of him using his enhanced capabilities, sheer speed and friction affects the alcohol-stained atmosphere — setting it ablaze in a given fan-like formation. In addition to his blows being incredibly powerful by sheer force alone, the addition of the flames will add a burning effect along with even more damage — making each of Guiren's movements very hazardous and diffcult to deal with. Typically, since this magic is partially modeled after an alcoholic, it goes without saying that it has its drawbacks; for example, if Guiren doesn't have the specialized alcohol, he cannot activate the magic, putting him in a tight bind in some cases. Furthermore, the magic is sustained by the amount of alcohol Guiren downs at a time, which also affects the amount of power he gains from it. However, this can be rather advantageous, as it can be used in bursts when needed. The magic wears off after some time, and like all drunks, Guiren gains a hangover and becomes incapacitated. Soon after, he's unable to employ the magic for a certain period, stating that it between a few hours to a few days, which is also dependent on how much alcohol he's consumed. In lieu of all the benefits and drawbacks afforded by the magic, it serves as a stark reminder of Guiren's magical origins and his love for alcohol. In a sense, this magic is the embodiment of the young Joyan Monk, if any. Trivia *The magic finds its basis in the "Drunken Fist" (酔拳, Suiken) — one of more famed Chinese martial arts styles. Ironically, the user of this technique is based off of Chinese origins and is somewhat of a drunk — making the magic all the more fitting. *There's a certain pun with the magic's name; it's based off of the fact that people tend to say things when intoxicated they normally wouldn't say when sober. During this time, people would often call it "crazy talk" or "ramblings of a mad man"; it's often ignored in certain cultures. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery